


Winry flirts with Ed.

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Beaches, Bikinis, Comedy, Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, Humorous Ending, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Lime, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ed & Winry Elric go to a Xing for vacation. From there...actually, the title is self-explanatory. One-Shot, Drabble.





	Winry flirts with Ed.

Edward Elric wasn’t too fond of the beach. He was happy to accept Ling’s invitation to Xing, especially as an excuse for a vacation. The food was nicely seasoned and being in a different surrounding was nice. However, his auto-mail leg anchored him to sand. 

Ice cream in hand, he watched the tide crash against the shore from his lounge chair. He imagined how far he could possibly get before his limb became a liability. Never the less, the sound of the waves was therapeutic. Ed was content sitting here and soaking up the sun’s rays.

“Edward!” 

To his right was the person he loved most, Winry R. Elric. She had a towel covering her body that Ed didn’t recognize. 

“Where’d you buy that?” he asked. 

“Same place I got the new bikini. Now,” she grasped Ed’s hand, “Come swimming with me!” She was beaming with joy and that actually pained Ed. Not the concept of his wife being happy. Only a horrible person would find joy in that. But what he had to remind her of. 

“Winry,” Ed began, “I can’t swim. Remember?” 

She rolled her eyes, “Fine.” Winry let her towel drop revealing her flame themed bikini. Ed’s attention immediately shifted to where the swimwear covered. “I’ll go swimming by myself. Come in if you want to splash around the shallow end.”

Mr. Elric crossed his legs and shimmied to his left side. 

“Yeah. Sure. Have fun, honey.” 

Mrs. Elric began to walk away snickering at her husband’s reaction. However, upon seeing his red cheeks, she had another idea. Something that would be more fun than swimming alone waiting for him to ‘calm down’. 

Winry stood by Ed’s feet with her hands on her hips, “You know, I designed your leg not to rust if it’s soaked or take in too much water.” She bent forward a bit and Ed definitely took notice. “We won’t know how much it can take if we don’t test it out.” 

Ed blocked his view with his, now melting, ice cream.

“I’m not going in just because you’ve got nice…never mind.” 

Winry snagged Ed’s Popsicle, “Nice what?” Her tone and gaze were very flirty. Ed didn’t even try to hide the result of seeing Winry lovingly lick what was once his ice cream.

“I’m not dying for a piece of your ass!” Ed protested. 

“Well I am.” Winry gave a wink before walking away. What little of the Popsicle remained was eaten by the time she touched the water. Not two seconds afterward, a hand was on her shoulder. Ed, face as red as her clothing, had given up on the sunbathing. 

Defeated and clearly aroused, “I would…appreciate it if you teach, I mean, taught me how to swim. Very much. Please.”

Winry led the man a little deeper into the sea.

“Deal.”

Flirting with her husband with fun. 

END


End file.
